Aftermath: Scott's Recovery and his plea to Dawn
by TheGunmaster
Summary: After TD: ROTHI, Scott Dawson is slowly recovering in hospital, but he can't stop think about all the people he betrayed on Wakanawa, Dawn specifically. He makes a video which he sends to her, asking for her to forgive him, not that he expects her to. The question is: Will Dawn forgive him? CAN she forgive Scott? A Scott & Dawn Story.


Total Drama, Revenge of the Island Aftermath: Scott's Recovery and his plea to Dawn.

This story begins a few days after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island ends. Cam gives Scott Dawson his share of the million, about 76 grand, which he and his Uncle, William Johnson, use to get him into surgery to start his long road to recovery.

**Scott's POV:** The Surgery was a success! The damage to my body wasn't as bad as the doctors, or my papi had feared. That damn pit and rock trap, and the catapult ride, and that damn shark, Fang had broken my legs in 3 places on each leg, broke most of my ribs, puncturing my left lung, and cracked my skull, with sharks bites all over my body. This ain't gonna stop me though; it takes a lot more than a trap gone awry, a catapult, and a shark to stop a Dawson!

The doc said that I'll have to wear these Metal leg splints too, but on the plus side, I'll be a full 2 inches taller after because to the surgery they had to use! Man, I really have to thank Cam for giving me the money I needed for my recovery, even though I didn't deserve it... thinking back on my time on Wakanawa, I regret a lot of the things I did. What the hell was I doing?

Betray my teammates like that... I justified that by saying that Dad could finally get better with that money, but even if I did win the million, I think my mom would've been ashamed of me, I know Papi is, and so am I, blackmailing a guy with MPD?! How low can you possibly go before you start to feel shame? I'm so sorry Dad... (Scott breaks into a crying fit thinking about his dad.)

**William's POV:** Aw crap Scott, did I teach this to you? Did I teach you how to be that bad? Did my own bitterness at losing Adrianne, Taylor, Dylan being hospitalized really influence you that much? I raised you completely wrong Scott, and I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed at Scott for taking my "life lessons" so much to heart, and me, for teaching them to him, I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself.

2 months later...

**Scott's POV**: Even as I'm here in this hospital, I can't stop thinking about all the people I betrayed... Mike, B, Dawn... aw shit, especially Dawn. She was creepy certainly, she could read me like a book, the way she just disappeared and reappeared out of nowhere, gave me the creeps. But she was also fascinating as well, beautiful, mysterious, my kind of girl, now I think about it.

I kicked her off because was gonna reveal my betrayals to everyone, so there WAS fear, but also because I didn't want the distraction of her being on the island, as she was the only girl I've been attracted to in a long time.

As I was launched off the Hurl of shame, even as Fang was chewing me to pieces, all I could think about was Dawn, and how sorry I was for knocking her off, I just should've confessed, and let them have their way with me. At least Brick went out a Hero; I went out a disgrace, to myself, and everyone else. Everyone laughed at me in the final, and I did deserve it, but Dawn laughing at me was what cut the deepest, that's what made me cry.

William's POV: Scott is coming along well now, he's back on his feet again, and he can't stop talking about this girl he betrayed on the show, Dawn. He talks about her like she's an angel, and watching it again, and I can see why he likes her so much. She has a certain quality about her, like Adrianne, his Mom, my sister. Aw Adri, Taylor, my little sisters, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you didn't have your Mom and Dad Scott.

Scott's POV: Uncle Will came to see me today; he said he was sorry for raising me wrong. "No, Uncle Will, I'm sorry for being such a jackass my whole life, that's my doing not yours." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of wrongs I have to make right." "Hey, Uncle Will, could you do something for me?" "Anything Scott" "Bring me your camcorder" I say, smiling, "I`ve got a plan..."

A week later...

**Dawn's POV:** Cam was so good to me, sharing his million, not just with me, but with everyone, including that King of Jerks, Scott. UGH! Just thinking of him makes my blood boil! Why would he do what he did?! What didn't I see it coming sooner?!

I mean, I sensed his aura as soon as he got on shore, it was strange, grey, but also with Black and Red emanating from it, he was a mystery for a long time, and some ways he still is, I hope I never have to see him again! I think as I drink my tea, and as I read the tea leaves...

"Something very unexpected will happen today, what's that supposed to mean? "Sweetheart" "Yes mother, I'm in meditation here" "This package just came in the mail for you." Huh, I wonder who it's from; I haven't gotten a package like this before...SCOTT?! I should just throw this away, but I'm curious, why would Scott send ME this package? He didn't care about anyone else on the Island; he proved that time and time again. I open it... 500 dollars?!

So, you did care... why didn't I sense it? There's also a DVD here, and a small note... "Dawn, here's a little cash for you, use it however you like, but the explanation to all my actions is on that disc, I don't expect anything, I'm sorry." "OK, Scott, color me intrigued." I walk to my room, turn on my TV, and put the DVD in, it begins to play...

"Uncle Will, is it rolling?"Yep, all systems are go" "Great, Dawn, if you haven't thrown this out, I'm happy you're able to hear me out. God, where do I even begin? I guess I should start with the thing that has haunted me my whole life, I don't tell this to many people."

"Sign, here we go, when I was 8, me, my Dad, Dylan Dawson, my Mom, Adrianne Dawson, and my Auntie Taylor were driving home from a movie, when we got in a car accident down a ravine..."

"Oh, God, Scott" I say. "My mom was killed instantly, my auntie Taylor died a few days later in hospital, I was so badly injured that I was in a coma for 2 months. I came out of it, but my dad was never the same... (Tears well up in his eyes) he turned to the 'sob' drink for comfort, but despite it all, he tried to be a good dad, but losing 'sniff' mom, and seeing me like that broke him."

I think I saw what he was going to say next... "2 Years later, when I was only 10, my dad tried to 'SOB-AH-AH-wA'- "Um, Scott are you sure you want me to keep recording?" "YES, SHE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW WHY!" "'sniff' 'Ahem!' Anyway, he tried to kill himself with a lethal combination of painkillers and Booze, I found him, and called 911 before it killed him" I move closer to the screen, touch it, and begin to cry myself.

"But Dad as I knew him was gone, he was an empty shell of the man he once was. He was institutionalized in a mental care centre in Ottawa, and has been on suicide watch for 6 years now, in that time he's tried twice more to kill himself."

"OH SCOTT..." I say, tears in my eyes. "I came to Wakanawa hoping to win the million to help my dad get better, you know? So we could be a family again." "But I did it all wrong, betraying my own teammates, taking advantage of a guy with MPD, HURTING 'SOB' YOU..." _You care about me that much?_ I think to myself.

"My Dad would be ashamed of me, and I'm ashamed of myself, the pain I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to the pain I feel for betraying you... because I care about you, A LOT. I haven't felt this way about someone else ever, in my entire life, and I was afraid that the distraction of you was going to take my eyes off the prize, when the real prize was right there, in the cabin with me."

"Scott" "I'm Sorry Dawn, I'm so, so sorry, I know you probably won't be able to forgive me, and I don't expect you too, I just wanted to explain why I did something so stupid, and that I'm sorry. (Scott cries again) Turn it off, Will, Turn it off!" The screen then turns to black.

Wow... were the tea leaves ever right his time, I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING! I seriously thought Scott was just a thoughtless jerk who didn't care about anyone, even himself. But now...it all makes sense, even his aura. The grey represents how he hardened his heart to the world, pretending not to care about anyone or anything.

The black was his endless pain he felt over the loss of his family, and the Red was the burning rage inside him, directed at the whole world for putting him in this situation. How was he able to hide it though? Maybe the grey acted as a mental wall, making me unable to anything other than his most basic feelings.

I begin to cry, not just for him, but for myself, frustrated I was unable to see though the barriers, and truly get to know the TRUE Scott Dawson. Tears well up in my eyes just thinking about it. Damn you Scott!

Now I have no idea what to think of you, you were completely sincere in the video though, your aura glowed a bright dark blue, a colour of regret and sadness and guilt. Now I can`t stop thinking of Scott, he fascinates me, I want to get this softer side of him more.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I notice something else in the package... "Oh Scott, you devious, sneaky bastard... why am I not surprised at all?" I say with a smirk on my face.

1 week later...

**Scott's POV:** The doctors say that my progress is remarkable, almost miraculous. I still have to use the forearm crutches until the leg stints are removed, but they could go in 6 months! That's not bad, if I do say so myself.

I received an envelope from Blaineley O'Halloran, Chris' ex-fiancé, and current host of Total Drama, due to him being on trial for violating over a dozen environmental protection laws, inviting me to another season, in 8 months, where the prize will be 10 MILLION dollars! I mean, that's a lot of cash, but is it really worth me potentially getting this beat up again?

Uncle Will is against it, but he says it's my decision. I'm on the fence, on one hand, ITS 10 MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS, on the other is it really worth it? "Scott Dawson?" a nurse calls out "Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." "Mr. Dawson, one Ms. Dawn Lewis is here to see you." "DAWN?! REALLY?!" I yell excitedly. The nurse gives me a weird look, "Uh, I mean please, send her in." "Very well, Mr. Dawson" "He will see you now, Ms. Lewis."

**Dawn's POV:**

As I walk into Scott's room in the hospital, He's sitting on his bed not wearing a shirt. _Oh my god... I think._ He is covered in scars all over his chest and arms. "What, do I really look that bad?" Scott asks me, smiling. "No, it's... just shocking to see you like this."

"Yeah, well Fang really did a number on me, stupid damn shark" he says in anger. "So, you obviously watched the recording I sent you, why have you come?" Scott asks. "I was curious, I saw you were sincere in the tape, your aura- "Yeah, of course my damn aura gave it away" he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, with a smart ass half smirk on his face.

"I'll have you know that I can see auras and can-UM?! Scott kisses me, I pull away. I get angry, and slap him hard in the face. "What the hell was that?!" I scream in anger. _Wow, I didn't even know I could get that angry, I think._

"Uh, I don't know…" Scott says, actually surprised I rejected him after I forced himself on me! My face contorts with anger. "I'm leaving Scott; it's become apparent that this was all a trap to get a piece of tail" I say as I turn my back to him, disgusted. He grabs my arm…

"Let me go you creep!" I yell as I struggle. "No… don't go… **please" **He pleads in desperation, tears beginning to form in his eyes. I stop, "Then please let me go" I tell him. He does as he's asked, and sits down on the bed, defeated.

"I'm, I… I-I'm sorry okay? I wasn't looking for just well, your body, I was telling the truth, you could see that, couldn't you?" he asks sadly. _Wow, you really _**are **_broken, aren't you Scott?" _I think. Feeling a little guilty myself, I walk over to the bed, and sit beside him "Yes, I could see what you were saying was the truth, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you."

"Yeah, so am I" he replies as he looks away, looking ashamed. "I could sense the truth in your words, the pain, the anger, the guilt... it was bleeding off you as you spoke, and I understood." I say to him. "I came here to say... that I forgive you Scott, and that I'm sorry for what you lost."

"Thanks Dawn..." Tears form in his eyes... _"He's really crying, he is actually trying, wow…" _I think as he continues_…_"That means more than anyone could know." Suddenly a smartass half-smirk climbs up his face as his tone changes…"Saaaaay, did you get one of these Invitations to the next season of Total Drama?" Scott asks me, holding up the envelope, grinning now.

"Yes, I was going to throw it away, I wanted nothing to do with that show ever again, but now…" "You've changed your mind?"

"Y-Yes, there's still an environment to fight for, and 10 million$ would go a long way in that fight" I say nervously. "Right" he says, smiling as I'm walking away "So I'll see you there then?" I look back at him, and smile... "It's a possibility, you can't predict the future." I say.

"Then count me in too, see ya there Dawn" he says, winking at me. As I walk out of his room, my heart pounds… _Maybe you aren't so bad after all Scott Dawson I think as I leave, smiling to myself._

**Scott's POV:** _Huh, yep I'm intrigued all right, and more…I think as I look at the invitation to Total Drama... _I pick up the phone on the nightstand, and call home. "Yes?" Uncle Will asks. "Papi, I've made my decision" "So?" "I'm going back, I'm going back for another round of Total Drama" "What? Why?" he asks.

I grin…"Well, let's just say I have 10 million and ONE reasons to go" I say as I have the invitation in my hand, thinking about Dawn. "I see... well I'll support you all the way then. I love you Scott, and get well soon so I can send you off proper before you go."

"Ok Papi... I uh...love you too, see ya soon, bye" I say as I hang up the phone. "_Uh, did papi just tell me he loves me? He's never done that before… Huh" _I think with a confused smile on my face_. "I guess having you're nephew eaten by a shark forced him to grow up a little too"_ I think.

As I lie back on the bed and stare at the ceiling, I smile as I think…_ I'll_ _see you soon Dawn I'll see you VERY soon, and this time, I'll do things right._

FIN

**Scott, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Cameron, B, Chris Mclean, and Blaineley O'Halloran are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV productions, and Teletoon. Their last names, Dawson and Lewis, and the Characters William Johnson, Dylan Dawson, Adrianne Dawson, and Taylor Johnson all belong to me.**


End file.
